


"I'm driving tomorrow."

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian and the morning commute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm driving tomorrow."

"Turn here," Mickey says, pointing a finger to the left.

"I was."

"Okay."

"Mick, how many times have I driven you to this new job now?" Ian turns to look at the other man, eyebrow raised.

"Ian…"

"Pretty sure I know where I’m going—"

"Fine! Will you watch the road?"

Ian turns his gaze back to the front and swerves the car before the curb got too close. The car next to them on the other side honks its horn when he comes too far over into their lane.

"Stop the car, Gallagher!" Mickey turns, bracing his hands on the dashboard.

"No!"

"I swear to God, if you even get a scratch—"

"Whatever, Mickey. We’re almost there anyway. Sit back and relax, geez."

"Relax?"

"Yeah," Ian turns to him again and grins,"I got this."

Mickey turns away just in time to see the front of the car drifting over to the other side of the two-way street. His eyes go wide, but he can’t move.

"IAN! FOR FUCK’S SAKE!"

Ian rights the car, as a myriad of horns pass by. He even gets a finger out a window. He keeps his eyes forward, even though he really wants to look over at Mickey again and see if he’s okay…or really angry. He makes a wide turn into the parking lot of the building where Mickey works and stops out front, putting the car in park and leaving it idling. He hears Mickey let out a breath and peeks over at him.

"I’m driving tomorrow," Mickey says with his eyes closed and his fingers at the bridge of his nose.

"What? We’re fine. We’re here—"

"I said I’m fucking driving tomorrow!" He looks at Ian sternly to let him know he’s not fucking around.

Ian feels a little bad. He hasn’t been driving as long as Mickey, but why do they even have a car in the city anyway? He turns his eyes back to the wheel in front of him. “Okay.”

Mickey grabs his bag from the backseat and opens his door. He steps out and slams it behind him. Ian watches him from the rearview mirror, as he goes around the back of the car and ends up at Ian’s window. He rolls it down, thinking Mickey forgot something. Instead, he leans into the window and kisses him on the lips.

"Thanks for driving me."

Ian nods. “Have a good day.”

"Whatever. Don’t wreck my car."

And Ian laughs as he puts the car in drive and pulls away.


End file.
